


Deliverance by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic Deliverance by Anonymous.From the kink meme. Possibly in round two? I haven't located the original text.





	Deliverance by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Title** : Deliverance

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character** : Poland

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : Personified countries and all that entails. Sensitive imagery.

 **Summary** : Poland prays.

 **Text** : From the kink meme. Possibly in round two? I haven't located the original text.

 **Length** : 0:05:48

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Deliverance%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
